A Simple Question
by MarcelineFan
Summary: One day, out of pure curiosity, Rigby asked Eileen a question: why did she ever have a crush on him? Rigleen fluff. Drabble.


**A/N: This is just a really short drabble that I wrote to release all the Rigleen excitement from my brain. I thought the moment in the Christmas episode when Rigby kissed Eileen on the cheek was not only adorable, but yet another hint that they are going to get together soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Regular Show. It belongs to J.G. Quintel and Cartoon Network Studios.**

* * *

><p>It was a cool December evening, and many were inside, sipping hot chocolate or sitting by the fireplace. But the focus is on two friends in particular who sat outside eating lunch despite the chilly temperatures. The two friends were Eileen and Rigby, and of course they wore coats for the occasion.<p>

Eileen opened her thermos of hot chocolate as she observed Rigby, who looked like he was in deep thought as he munched on his meatball sub. It was not very common to see him thinking about something so hard. As she took a sip from her thermos and considered breaking the silence to ask what Rigby was contemplating, he spoke up.

"Hey, Eileen?" Rigby asked, looking her straight in the eye. "Can I ask you something?"

Eileen raised a brow and set the thermos on the table. "Sure, Rigby," she replied. "What is it?"

Rigby placed the sandwich on the table and crossed his arms. "Well, first of all, I know that back then you used to have an _extreme_ crush on me and you were all stalker-ish. It _really_ creeped me out to be honest," he began with a small smirk.

Eileen winced and straightened her glasses. "Yeah, sorry about that..." she said nervously.

Rigby shrugged and gave a friendly smile. "It's cool," he assured. "At least now you're not so weird. You're actually a pretty awesome person. You're so smart, and helpful, and kind, and..." Rigby frowned a bit in frustration. "Sorry. I'm not that good with words. Just know that I respect you as a friend."

Eileen blushed and smiled widely. "Thanks, it still means a lot to me!" she exclaimed happily.

Rigby smiled once more and put his elbows on the table and propped his chin into his hands. "So, Eileen, answer me this," he began. "Why did you ever have a crush on me in the first place?"

Eileen did a poker face and a droplet of sweat formed on her forehead. "W-what?" she said nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" Rigby asked with a bit of annoyance. "All you have to do is tell me the truth."

Eileen hesitated, then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll tell you," she finally said and opened her eyes. "For starters, I'd like to point out that you're not the most desirable person on the planet. Far from it, actually." Eileen began gesturing with her hands as she talked. "Sometimes you have those moments when you're really _lazy_, or _rude_, or _selfish_, or _childish_..."

"_Gee_, Eileen, _really_ appreciate the honesty," Rigby interrupted sarcastically with a frown.

Eileen held up a hand. "You didn't let me finish," she explained and smiled warmly after she put her hand down. "The reason I ever had a crush on you is because I looked past your flaws and saw the _real_ Rigby. The Rigby that can be kind and caring when he wants to. The Rigby that's loyal and would do_ anything_ to help a friend out. The Rigby that's well-meaning and _always_ tries to make up for his mistakes. _That's_ the Rigby I decided to have a crush on."

Rigby's eyes were wide, and he was blushing. "Wow, Eileen," he began, almost speechless. "No one has ever said anything nicer to me than that in my entire life." He smiled happily. "Thanks."

Eileen grinned and picked up her thermos. "Of course," she said and took a sip from the thermos. "Hope that answered your question."

"Sure did!" Rigby agreed with a grin and picked his meatball sub back up. But right before he could take a bite of, something occurred to him. Rigby narrowed his eyes at Eileen and grinned. "Hey, do you still have a crush on me?"

Eileen smiled mischievously. "I can't tell you that," she insisted and took another sip from her thermos. "It would ruin the surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>This was also my personal opinion of what Eileen sees in Rigby. <strong>

**So tell me what you think!**


End file.
